Welcome to Sunny Island, Friend
by Destiny Cera
Summary: This is a duel story: It is the story of Rebecca, a villager who was left behind on Sunny Island before the story really begins, and the story of Erica, the new rancher who appears with Taro and company. This is their first story together, but not their last!
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca and Shea/Erica and Vaughn

A Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Fan-fiction

Chapter One

Welcome to Sunny Island, Friend

_It's been a long time since anyone has been on Sunny Island… I wonder where the others have fled… I wonder if the Princess let them escape __or__ if they have gone to the bottom of the sea…_

These were the thoughts of the 20-something year old female left of Sunny Island: the last of the villagers that had inhabited the island for almost 50 years. If she didn't look at the old town ledger every morning, she would have forgotten her own name by now, almost 3 years since the others had fled the Witch Princess' typhoons and blizzards. Thankfully, she did check it every morning and remembered. _My name is Rebecca. I am Rebecca._

She didn't live in a house; merely keeping the ranch house clean at the off chance someone would come back for her. They had left in such a hurry, she had been forgotten by the others, a 17-year old girl with no family. No: she lived in the pet shed, where the horse and dog of this ranch were once housed. She fed herself on the herbs that grew wild in the spring, summer and fall; the few Mushrooms she could find in fall as well; and the fish she could catch with her bare hands in the stream by this ranch.

_If I could go to the other parts of the island, I could find more food… But the bridges have long ago burnt themselves down from lightning. I can't even get to the east part of town cause of that huge boulder that came crashing down one stormy night, the same with the one blocking the old rice paddies. Not that the paddies are any good anymore without rice seed to plant…_

As Rebecca thought of days gone by, nibbling her herbs and fish, she suddenly turned her face to the wind and sniffed. The new spring air was turning chilly and wet – a sure sign that the Princess was practicing her storm magic again. Bundling her herbs and fish into a handkerchief, she hurried into the pet shed as the first few drops of water hit the ground.

This storm was particularly hard. Rebecca could hear several small stones and branches hitting the side of the shed and bouncing off into the field. She heard a sharp slice of thunder and lightning out in the sea and starting praying to the Goddess that if anyone was out there, that they would be safe. In the back of her mind, she also prayed for someone to find her, but she pushed that thought away and continued to pray for safety more. _I've survived three years on this island by myself – I can survive longer on my own… What's more important are the lives that might be lost in this storm. Please Goddess, hear my plea and save them all, whoever they may be…_

What Rebecca didn't know was that this was to be her last day alone – The Harvest Goddess would see to both her safety request and her secret prayer.

Rebecca awoke to voices outside her shed. For a moment, she thought she was imagining this – there were no others on the island that could get to her. She had a terrifying moment of thinking the Witch Princess had found a comrade and was plotting something against her for staying behind. Gathering what courage she could, Rebecca peeked out of the shed doors ever so slightly, only to be rewarded with a fierce blast of sunlight in her face. Blinking it away, she saw that there was an old man and a young female talking together there!

New people had come to the island at last. However, Rebecca suddenly found herself intensely shy. She had thought she would like nothing better than to welcome newcomers to the island once they came… Now she was more concerned about her own safety than a meet-and-greet. What if they told her she had to leave the ranch area? She'd known no other home since the others had abandoned this place. What if they asked her to leave the island so they could start totally new? She knew nothing of the world off this island…

Listening as best she could, Rebecca heard the older bald man ask the new girl if she wanted to run the ranch! Rebecca had a moment of possessive jealousy at the question – this was her ranch, because she had lived there for three years. She knew the fields and the few buildings here – it should be HER property! However, they didn't know that and she wasn't feeling that brave to go and interrupt them…

The girl told the man, whom she called Taro, that she would like to run the 'new' ranch and called it Loving Ranch. Rebecca quietly gagged. The old owners had called it Quiet Ranch, which it had been – the only sounds breaking the day being the chickens' quiet clucking and the gentle lowing of the cows. Taro meanwhile told the girl, who's name turned out to be Erica, that he used to run a ranch as well and would be pleased to help her start this one.

With that the man left and Rebecca was getting up her nerve to tell the girl she was there when little Noe, the Harvest Sprite who lived on the Ranch popped up in front of Erica! "Oh for pity's sake!" Rebecca thought to herself. Noe was introducing himself and finally allowed Erica to enter the Ranch house and sleep off the new shock of the day. Rebecca waited for him to disappear from the field so she knew he was in his house on the Ranch. She banged on the ceiling of said house, hard.

"Hey! What was that?" Noe yelped before exiting to check for damage. "Uh…" The Harvest Sprite blushed as red as his uniform. "H-Hi Rebecca…" She crossed her arms to show how unpleased she was. "N-now wait, before you get too mad at me for welcoming that girl here… Evidently she shipwrecked here with a few other people and they want to rebuild Sunny Island again!"

"Others?" Rebecca rasped. She rubbed her throat before clearing it. She'd been too long without regularly speaking to others. Noe nodded, thinking she was warming to the idea. "Yes, others – a family of four: the grandfather, the mother and her children: two young adults, a boy and a girl. They are planning on shipping out Erica's crops and seeing if they can make a name for the Island."

Rebecca thought for a minute then shook her head no. She didn't want the outsiders to know of this Island. It was too dangerous. Now Noe was confused. "You…object? B-but why would you want to remain here by yourself any longer?" Rebecca gave a sneer and pointed in the direction of the mountain's woods. "Witch!" She snarled, almost sounding feral.

Noe came closer and petted Rebecca's shoe tip. "Please calm down, the Princess will not hurt them – they can't reach her and she can't reach them without using too much of her power. I think that's why you've been safe here since the bridge burned. Before that, you left her alone and she did pretty much the same, no?" Noe looked up at her pleadingly. "I…I think they'd be even _more_ safe if a certain someone would talk to them and guide them here…"

Rebecca knew he was right and hated it. She didn't want to help anyone do anything on the Island, except maybe leave it and join them out there, to leave the Witch Princess far behind so she could sink the darn Island with her and ONLY her on it. As if reading her thoughts, Noe piped up once more. "They really need a guide and I think they'll take more to you than to little ol' me…I mean, really. You were really liked back before the exodus…I think you can be that way again, if you allow yourself to be…"

She sighed in defeat and gave a slight glare to the little red Harvest Sprite before kneeling so she was closer to his level and whisper-growled with her unused voice, "If any get hurt because of her, because I let them stay here knowing she is here…be it on your head for convincing me to let them stay!" Noe gulped; he was pleased he'd got her turned around but was also nervous that this might turn out like she said. "So be it." With that, he shook her pointer finger in his hand and went back inside his home, allowing her to go back to the pet shed so she was ready for tomorrow.

The 3rd of the spring season came around with very intense sun – a typical sunny day on the island. Clear days were less sunny and warm, but more bearable as far as Rebecca was concerned. She had been born sometime in the winter, though what day it was precisely, she had long ago forgotten since it wasn't in her book. She didn't even remember what her last name was because it was so smudged in the book. Not that she had used it often in her past life anyway: her parents had died during a winter sickness and left her in the care of the village since age seven.

She was just about to leave the Ranch area proper for the first time since these people arrived when Noe ran over to her. "Wait a moment!" He called. She walked over to him, shortening his running distance. "Oh, I just sensed them! More people have come, a father and son. Merchants on a ship – they want to open a shop here and will help the others start a new village!" Rebecca gasped. Even more people already! If Noe knew they were here, so did the Princess.

"Are they in trouble?" Rebecca asked, speaking clearer than she had the day before. "No, not for her." Noe assured her. "Their main issue will be making a living here, which is where you can help, right?" She nodded silently. "Be safe." Noe said before vanishing. "I'll try." Rebecca said to where he'd been.

Just then, the girl Erica came back to the Ranch. She started for a second, seeing Rebecca, but then something in her expression changed to…was that concern? Was that for herself or for Rebecca?

Erica had never seen another person look as this girl in front of her did. The girl was lanky, almost to the point of being anorexic. Her clothing looked about a size too short and a size too big at the same time: the girl was easily 5'6" just like herself, but what remained of this light blue dress was swimming on her thin frame. The girl's face was pretty enough still, though: black hair down to her ankles, which seemed clean enough, and big, expressive brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Erica said as she took two steps towards this girl, who she actually suspected to be a ghost. There was no way a human could live on an island this deserted, look this thin! "Okay…" Rebecca replied, taking in Erica's appearance as well. She was stocky – a natural for hard work and had brown hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes that spoke volumes. Right when she spoke, Rebecca saw shock flash through them.

"How long have you been here? Natalie and Elliot said they didn't see anyone when they looked around here and Taro didn't say anyone was living here…" Erica shook her head, still unconvinced that this girl was not a specter. Rebecca gave a small smile, which started Erica again as Rebecca's teeth, though clean, had grown sharper than she knew. "Three years…by myself…everyone else left…"

Erica could feel her eyes bugging. "T-T-Three _**years**_?! By yourself?! No wonder you look like that!" The girl looked confused. "You don't know what you look like, do you?" The black-haired girl shook her head and spoke again. "No mirror in the house…" Erica had a fleeting ill thought of the girl having fled the house and hiding somewhere else cause of her, but disregarded it for now. The immediate course of action was to show this girl what she looked like. "Come with me…it's okay." Erica held out a hand to the girl, coaxing her to come inside the house.

Erica unpacked her square mirror from her backpack and held it up for the girl. The girl started at first then came closer to the mirror in wonder. "That's…me?" She murmured, touching the mirror's surface ever so gently with the tips of her fingers, which were in desperate need of a nail clipper – the nails were 2 and ½ inches long and starting to curl like talons. "I look like a savage!" Erica burst out laughing at that, startling the girl once more.

"I'm sorry for laughing, I am. Well, since you know what you look like now, let's get that changed around, hmm? What's your name?" Erica asked finally. "I am Rebecca." "Nice to meet you, Rebecca – I'm Erica. I think this will be the start of a very nice friendship." Rebecca smiled again, more warmth, but also more toothy than the last one. Erica blanched. "Um… We should talk to Taro about getting you a dentist visit…"

Erica took Rebecca to see Taro and Felicia when Elliot and Natalie were out of the house. She didn't want them making cracks about the new girl until she'd had a makeover. Felicia clucked and cooed all over Rebecca. "Oh, the poor thing! Living all alone for so long! Father, hand me that old brush. Look at your hair – I can't believe how healthy it still looks! A few split ends, but otherwise it has its shine. Oh, don't reach for the brush; I'll comb it for you, now there you go, dear. Oh! You like that, I can tell, you look like that cat that got the cream…"

Taro questioned Erica as his daughter tended the villager. "You say she said three years alone? I'm surprised she didn't lose her voice totally, but her dress certainly _looks_ three years old. Little more than rags hiding what needs to be hid!" "I know, Taro. She hasn't said what caused the others to leave, yet, but she did say they've been gone that long. I'm surprised she stayed behind…" "Left." Taro and Erica turned to look at a very content Rebecca. "What was that?" They said as one. "They forgot me. I was left behind during the storm they left it. All I can do is pray they made safe shores…"

Felicia hugged Rebecca from behind, making the girl jump. "Oh, you dear thing! I can't believe they would have forgotten you! Perhaps the storm drove them off before they could come back. I'm sure they've prayed for your safety too. That's why you're still here!" Rebecca thought about this new idea. "Maybe…" Felicia then proceeded to clip and file Rebecca's nails and give the girl a most welcome warm bath as Felicia looked for something that would fit her guest. Taro left the house as Felicia and Erica tended to Rebecca's bath. He heard a few squeals of surprise and worry, but he made himself be the gentleman he was and stay put. Finally, Erica called him inside.

Rebecca was certainly a sight once she was cleaned up. Felicia was just finishing the second brush through of that length of hair and tying a bright yellow bow into it when Elliot and Natalie entered. Elliot was dumbstruck; Natalie was suspicious. "Who is this, mom?" She asked, roughly, crossing her arms in defense. Felicia ignored the vocal challenge and said in her normal pleasant way, "This is a girl from the first community on this island! Her name is Rebecca." This was shocking and both children said so.

"B-But there was no one here when we first arrived! Where was she hiding? And why?" Elliot stuttered. Erica spoke up for Rebecca. "She was hiding at the Ranch and she has been alone for over three years! You try being brave seeing a bunch of people after that long of a time. It's fine, guys. She can live with me and help out with Loving Ranch. I'm sure you'd like that, right, Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded shyly. "Thank you, Erica." She replied.

"I'm going to introduce her to Chen and Charlie, then we'll get to work!" Erica cheered, but that was when Felicia put a hand on Erica's shoulder as if to make her hold on. "I think it best if she show you how she's been living here first. She must know where wild things grow and such."

"Why do you say that, Felicia?" Taro asked. Felicia took off the gloves she had put on Rebecca's hands after trimming the nails and made her put her hands palm-up. The family and Erica gasped. There were various cuts and bruises on them. "What is that from?!" Natalie squawked.

Rebecca cleared her throat and explained. "I have to dig up mushrooms, roots and herbs from the ground to eat and catch small fish in the waters." "That must be very hard on you…" Elliot said quietly. Rebecca shrugged as Taro spoke up. "I'm sure we can find some other way for you to catch fish, and for now, I'd just as well rest those hands, and let Erica do the digging while you help with other work."

Rebecca bowed her head in dismay. "I want to help…" Felicia put her arms around the girl, this time no jumping. "You'll help best if you don't have your hands fall off from infections. I know you've done well enough for three years alone, but let US now help you as you help us. Please…" Rebecca nodded, head still bowed. "Okay."

Chen and Charlie were surprised to see a native villager here, but were very pleased she turned out to be so nice. Charlie was showing her stacks of books they had brought with them as Chen talked to Erica about what this would mean to the Ranch when Charlie gave a surprised cry. Running to the back to see what the shock was, both Chen and Erica stared bug-eyed at Rebecca as she hefted one of the boxes of hardcover books up to see the soft cover books underneath. Charlie gaped, then cheered. "Even my _dad_ can't move that box by himself!" Rebecca just blinked as Chen and Erica stared at each other. For one so thin, she was strong.

"I am sorry I embarrassed you in Chen's store…" Rebecca said quietly. "You didn't embarrass me, per se… You mostly scared me! I thought you were going to hurt yourself with that box and it was nothing to you." Erica replied as she dug with a hoe in the fields. Rebecca sat in the grass, rocking on her heels. "It wasn't nothing – it was heavy, just not so heavy I couldn't lift it. Please don't think I hurt myself, though – I'm quite okay. I know how to lift things. Can I help you with the watering at least?" "Sure thing – it's not like that will be heavy work!" Erica laughed, teasingly. Rebecca just made a face before noticing something that Erica was doing as she dug. "You're making squares? Like 3x3 squares?"

"Yeah. That's how my brother Peter made the squares on his farm. Why?" Rebecca got up and took the watering can in hand to look it over. "This will only water one little square at a time – like the one you make with one swing of the hoe. It won't water all 9 in the bigger square at once." "And the problem there is?" Erica asked, trying to see where this was leading. "The problem is that unless it rains, the center plot will not get any water until the other squares are all grown and gathered in." Picking up a stick, Rebecca showed Erica what she meant. "Until we get a better watering can, you'll want to plant in a fat-U shape. Three squares at the top, three in the middle, and one at each end on the bottom, leaving the middle open for watering."

Erica looked at this and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You're good at this: did you used to run the ranch here yourself?" "Oh, no! I just watched the farmers and helped with the harvests. I listened to what they said and watched what they did, is all…" Rebecca blushed, happy. She'd never been really listened to in her community. She was pleased someone was actually listening to her now and saying she had good ideas.

"Um…Erica?" Rebecca was nervous about telling her about the Witch Princess, but thought it best to do so right from the start of things. "Yeah, Rebecca?" Erica asked over her shoulder as she began planting the new Turnip seeds. Rebecca had it right on the tip of her tongue to say it…then she let it drop. Noe was right – why worry now when the bridge was gone and no one here knew how to build them? There would be plenty of time to warn Erica. "Um…good job with those seeds. Let me get the water in the pot so I can water them for you. It's really sunny today, so let's give them double their water? That way they're ready to sprout really fast! Then, I'll show you to the beach to get some seaweed to sell and we'll see if there are other herbs and flowers to sell too today."

"Sounds good, thanks Beck!" Rebecca started as she filled the watering can. No one had called her Beck in a long time… She liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca and Shea/Erica and Vaughn

A Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Fan-fiction

Chapter Two

No more being left behind:

Spring third to the tenth

_Tuesday: Spring 3__rd_

"Okay, let's see what we've done today." Erica said dryly to herself as Rebecca ate a few herbs to bring her strength back up. "I gave Taro some Material Stone to help him get his supplies ready, you helped me ship some seaweed, wild herbs and flowers, double watered the three turnip plots I seeded…"

"With the exception of one plot. I'll double water that one tomorrow to make up for it." Rebecca replied, looking at the setting sun in the sky. "It'll be cooler tomorrow, but still sunny."

Brown-haired Erica looked at Rebecca in surprise. "You can tell the weather just by looking at the sky?" The black-haired native shook her head no. "Not always, but I can't smell any rain coming or see any clouds building. If I'm wrong, I'll buy you some chocolate from the store." They both grinned as Erica rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "You can keep your money – Taro said the same thing too. That it'll be clear tomorrow, I mean. He knows from experience what the weather will be like, so Elliot claims."

Rebecca smiled. "He did say he used to be a great rancher, no?" Erica blinked her blue eyes. "You heard that that day then?" Her friend nodded with a shy smile, as if sorry she had eavesdropped. "I guess I'm not surprised. We had just arrived and were looking over where to make our homes…we didn't even know you were there until the next day!"

"I know. I should have said something, but my voice was worse for the non-wear." Rebecca excused herself to go check the mailbox. "Anyway, let's see how much Taro left here for you today…" She knew that Erica had bought an extra turnip seed from Chen's store earlier to make the third plot, having had only two bags when she arrived. She was down to 380 gold, or from what Erica told her about the outside world, $3.80. That would buy 3 chocolate and either a bottle of oil or a can of curry powder – not much, but something… It would get better once she got paid tonight.

Erica came over to see Rebecca counting out some bills, a look of curiosity on her face. "So what's the score?" Erica quipped brightly. Rebecca held out the coins to her. "73 coins and some paper?" Erica giggled. "That paper is the bigger amount of the money. See, this one with the one on it is worth 100 coins; it's called a dollar. The ones with the ten –" "Those are worth ten dollars then: 1,000 coins?" Rebecca smiled, brighter when Erica nodded that she got it correct. She recounted then. "So then, you got…3,073 coins, which is $30.73! All for what we shipped today."

Erica blinked. "Whoa, you're really good at math." Rebecca blushed. "The village knew I was good with numbers…they came to me when something didn't add up right for them to see if they were short or in the black…It was about all I was useful for, back then." Erica put a hand on her brown-eyed friend's shoulder. "You're way more useful then they ever knew." Rebecca smiled.

"Since I have at least $30.00, I'm going to go buy a bigger Rucksack. I saw a Medium one on sale at Chen's store earlier, but I didn't have enough. Now, I do, and it will carry twice as much as I can right now." Erica handed the 73 coins to Rebecca. "You keep that safe with the rest from this morning and I'll be back soon." Rebecca gave a mock salute, which made Erica laugh as she walked off to the store.

Rebecca got the old wooden box she used to keep shells in out from under Erica's bed in the ranch house. Putting the shells in a purse, she put all the coins and bills into it, writing down how much was there: $4.53. Not much, but it was more than they had before. Rebecca had been glad she had saved 500 coins from before – the silver coins she showed Erica had still been good currency – and was glad she had given them to Erica as a gift so she could start her ranch with a positive balance. Loving Ranch was off to a good, if not humble, start.

Rebecca was on her way to the pet shed when Erica came back with the medium red backpack. She showed it off to Rebecca, who ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the right times. However, when she saw her head for the pet shed, Erica put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "You're staying in that old shed still? Why?"

"The house is yours. You're the ranch owner; I'm just the ranch hand. I don't mind, I've been there this whole time…" Erica's eyes bugged. "You mean you didn't stay in that house at all? But it was so clean!" Rebecca nodded without shame, and actually a little pride. "I know: I cleaned it every week to keep the spiders out, in hopes someone would come back."

Erica got really quiet then. So her friend had never slept in the ranch house. She hadn't been kicked out. That was a load off Erica's mind, but still – it was a raw deal… "How about this, Beck? You stay with me in the house, as a favor to me?" Rebecca tried to be bug-eyed, but her face just wouldn't do it. Instead, she just looked startled.

"What about when you want to raise a family?" Erica blushed and was about to protest when Rebecca shook her head. "You may not end up with Elliot, but there will be others, I can feel that in the winds. You will marry one day and you'll want your privacy. I'm choosing to respect that from the get-go and let you have the house. I'm alright – the pet shed is nice and warm in the winter and cool in the summer." Putting her strong, thin hand on Erica's broad shoulder, Rebecca smiled. "You just see if I'm not right about this, my friend." With that, they parted for the night, Rebecca decidedly content and Erica with her mind in a whirl.

_Wednesday, Spring 4__th_

Erica was sound asleep and knew she had no livestock; so to be startled awake by what sounded like a cock-crow was enough to make her roll out of bed with a startled yelp. She checked the clock – 5:50 in the morning. What was Rebecca thinking?! It was way too early for any respectable person to be about. Climbing back into bed, putting her pillow over her head, Erica tried to find sleep only to be startled awake again by a banging on her door.

"Oh for pity's sake!" Erica cried as she heard Rebecca talking to someone outside the door before another knock came and she recognized Taro's voice asking if she was awake and if he could come in. Erica got up and let him in as Rebecca looked at her apologetically, shrugging like, _I did __**not**__ invite him to come get you_.

_I'll just bet you didn't_ was the look Erica stabbed her with before looking at Taro. "Good morning, Taro. To what do I owe this morning honor?" Taro explained he was going to teach her about planting crops today. Erica blushed: If she turned him down, he was sure to be sad, but Rebecca had already taught her that. Looking over his shoulder to Rebecca, she saw her nod encouragingly, as if saying there was nothing wrong with hearing it all over again. Erica sighed with a smile and asked for a moment to get dressed.

"Well, I think that was a total waste of time, but I'm glad he was willing to teach me anyways." Erica confided to Rebecca after her quick tutorial. "If you hadn't been here, I might have really needed that instruction." Rebecca beamed as she watered the one plot she had missed yesterday twice and the other two once, to make absolutely sure they would sprout tomorrow. "Sorry about the rooster crow, too. I thought I should help you get up and that seemed logical at the time, but then I felt just silly doing it!"

Erica burst out laughing. "Yes, we can skip that tomorrow! It was funny, though – I thought Peter Pan was going to swoop through my window when I realized it wasn't a bird." Rebecca looked confused. "Who is that?" All silliness drained from Erica when she realized that Rebecca was being absolutely serious. She really did not know who Peter Pan was.

"Can you read still, Rebecca? I mean I know you can read your name, but can you read a full story?" Erica was relieved to see Rebecca nod. "I'll lend you the book, then. I think you'll like the idea of a boy never to grow up and to always enjoy youth." Rebecca gave a little sad face. "That sounds a little sad for the boy: to never grow up or learn to love another…" Erica made a face. "Let me guess: You're a romance reader?" Rebecca blushed. "It was the librarian's favorite subject and I guess it rubbed off on me…"

Erica put some things into the shipping bin: A toy flower they had found along with the spring seaweed from the beach, a few weeds, a branch, a stone and some materials. "Tell me about your old village, Rebecca. I'd like to hear some stories about those people." Rebecca got quiet as she thought of them, then murmured softly to Erica. "Maybe later…It's gotten a bit fuzzy, but I think I can remember clearly if I concentrate on it for a while."

Erica nodded and thought to herself that Rebecca would never really tell her anything about her past. _It must have been hard on her to be forgotten… Well, I won't make her uncomfortable by asking too many questions. She's my friend, after all._ With that, she smiled and they went to bed early. Nothing much was happening today, anyway.

_Thursday, Spring 5__th_

"Taro left the money yesterday, since we went to bed before 5." Rebecca told Erica as the brown-haired rancher stretched a bit. "You got a total of $14.07 from what you shipped, so you have a grand total of $18.60." "You'd make a really good bookkeeper for some big company I bet, Rebecca." Erica chirped as she jogged around the house one time: exercise was one way to get the boredom of Taro's new lesson on the axe and hammer out of her system.

"Company? You mean like the shopkeeper or something?" Rebecca blinked. Erica shook her head. "No, no, I mean a company. Not some little shop, not even a big one like Chen's. A company owns many, many stores and makes money from all of them together so the profits are very big numbers." "Hmm…" was Rebecca's only reply to that.

"Anyways, what did you bring for the shipping bin today? I know you went off gathering without me once you watered the plants." Erica said, playfully accusing her friend. Rebecca smiled shyly once more, a gesture she made when embarrassed or caught red-handed somehow. "I brought home the seaweed and some flowers." She gave Erica the basket she had put the items in so she could put them in the shipping bin herself. "How are the other villagers?" Erica smiled. "They are fine and wonder if I have it too easy since I have help with the ranch instead of working on my own."

"Oh, pooh on that! I just help free up some time for you to be a social butterfly. If they don't want to see you everyday, I could just be a parasite and lie down all day before I die of ennui – which I hear is quite painful, but…" "What was that?" Erica blinked. "What's what?" Rebecca replied. "That word you used: E-new-e?" Erica tried enunciating it. "Ennui? It's a term for boredom. Don't you know that word?" Rebecca was surprised when Erica shook her head no.

"I guess I need some help saying newer terms…" Rebecca grinned. By now, Erica had gotten over her friend's sharp teeth, having heard why they were that way – tearing nearly frozen fish meat apart in the winter seasons so she could roast it over a fire. The girl was tenacious to say the least! Erica grinned back. "I can certainly help you there!" They laughed together, not even noticing how the laughs mixed in perfect harmony.

_Friday, Spring 6__th_

"Another day, another lesson." Erica groaned to Rebecca. The black-haired native petted her brown-haired friend's leg that was dangling from the bed she lay on. "It was somewhat silly to assume you didn't know how to ship items, since you have been doing that this whole time, but what can you do? You're trying to be his friend and I commend you for that. Oh, speaking of which, you are up to $31.51, thanks to another $16.51 from yesterday."

"Thanks, Beck. What would I do without you?" Rebecca grinned mischievously at that question. "Wear yourself completely out!" She dodged a pillow to her head, laughing with Erica. Erica got out of bed and looked outside: the cloudy weather was the reason she had been able to convince Rebecca to come inside with her just for the afternoon, but since the next day was going to be fair, Beck insisted she sleep in her shed. "You sure-" Rebecca covered the rancher's mouth before she got any farther.

"You keep trying to talk me out of staying in the shed and I will walk off the whole dang ranch, so help me!" She grinned. Erica sighed resignedly and removed the hand. "You watered the plants and put the new shipping in?" Rebecca nodded. "We're good to go for tomorrow – since it was so bright yesterday, I think those turnips will be ready for harvest tomorrow. Cross your fingers, hmm?"

Erica watched as Rebecca dusted around the house corners and such with a feather duster and old rag. To think she did it all alone for so long…and the girl was humming as she did it now! Talk about resilience. If Erica had been alone for even a year, she thought she'd go mad and probably drown herself in the ocean, but Rebecca had held out hope that others would come…and they had, eventually, but to have that kind of patience was boggling to Erica.

"You know, I remember Evan making these windows…" Rebecca murmured to herself, startling Erica a bit. "Evan?" Rebecca turned to see Erica, as if having forgotten she was there, then continued to dust and talk. "Yes, he was the village glassblower. We were a humble community but we had quite a few professions here. Glassmaker, librarian, carpenter, even a butcher until we realized we wanted to be friends with the livestock more than eat them. He then became a dairyman, raising and caring for cows rather than slaughtering them."

"That was nice, but where did you get your meat?" Erica asked. Rebecca continued her story. "We fished. There's no shortage of fish in these waters, and the few who wanted red meat would ship out for it or left. I think one or two tried hunting the wild animals of the island, but that didn't go over so well with the other villagers… They all thought those animals should be left alone and live as free and happy as we do. Those that hunted were eventually asked to leave…and they did without argument. I was glad there was no fighting over that."

"Was there ever any fighting on the island?"

"Only when someone had too much wine to drink. Really, no – the village was quite peaceful and we caused no harm to the outsiders."

"Then why did everyone leave?"

Rebecca started. She had wanted to tell Erica when she first go here, but to tell her now and maybe lose her through fear of the Witch Princess…that was a painful decision to make.

"Rebecca?" Erica looked at her friend with concern. "What's wrong?"

"…You will find out why everyone left in due time…I'll tell you when the time is right, but now is not…please understand."

Erica was curious as all got out. What could be so terrible here? However, her friend was shaking slightly as she dusted. Something in her question – possibly the answer to the question itself – had shaken her bad emotionally. Erica just nodded and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Okay, Beck. I trust you." Rebecca smiled and continued with the housework until it was time for bed.

_Saturday, Spring 7__th_

"WHOA! Look at these babies!" Erica cried as she plucked the turnips from their beds. She didn't mind when Taro had come and showed her how to use her phone this morning, cause Rebecca had been so excited once he was gone about the crop. "These are defiantly grade-A Turnips!" She had all but crowed in pride.

In the end, there were 24 nice, ripe turnips for sale along with the daily seaweed, flowers and some weeds from the field. Erica didn't see why she should sell those, but Rebecca was correct in her assumption on the things: If someone will buy 1 for a coin, then it was worth the time to pluck it. A coin was a coin, and enough coins would buy food in winter.

Having had $40.58 saved from yesterday, Erica wondered how much would be today's total. Rebecca said if the turnips didn't bring in big money, she would eat her ribbon! As it was, they replanted all 3 areas and watered them, getting ready for the next run. When the money came in that night at 5 sharp, Rebecca let out a whoop of delight. "So many papers!" She cried.

The grand total for their shipment that day was more than double what they had: $88.64! All together, Loving Ranch was in the black with $129.22.

_Sunday, Spring 8__th_

"You're not going to water today?" Erica blinked. Rebecca had always watered the crops by the time she was up, but today the seedbeds were dry. Rebecca nodded. "I can smell rain in the air, so there's no need. Ask Taro if I'm wrong." Erica held up her hands. "I believe you, too, Rebecca. I was just surprised."

"Turnips are very delicate plants. Too much sun or too much water will make them shrivel and die. They're not like trees that can take a lot of weather changes. I won't drown them if I can help it. I owe you that much." Rebecca said solemnly. Erica started. "You don't owe me anything! If anything, I owe you!"

"You allowed me to stay here." Rebecca started.

"I could say the same for you! You've been here longer than I." Erica countered.

"You run the ranch."

"Only because you don't want to, really."

"I prefer to help out then be the head."

"So we _support _each other. No owing!"

Rebecca laughed, surprising Erica. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Erica finally laughed. "Sorry I jumped on you, I just don't like feeling like someone owes me anything when I did really nothing for them." Rebecca took Erica's hand in hers and smiled at her. "You've been my friend. That's a lot to me." Erica saw the unshed tears in her friend's brown eyes and merely nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. To think that something as simple as being around, being a friend, could make this woman nearly shed tears…well, Erica was just glad these were tears of joy, that's all she could think at the moment.

_Monday, Spring 9__th_

"Oh Erica!" Rebecca looked over the gray hooded cloak her friend had just given her. It was perfect for this drizzly weather and even harder rain. She snuggled her face into the warm fleece. "What did you spend on this? It's beautiful and feels so perfectly warm for when winter rolls around…"

Erica chuckled. "I didn't spend a penny on it. It's a gift from Felicia. Remember, she went to the city last week on Tuesday and saw this there and thought you might like it. I DID ask to pay for it, but she refused, saying they make enough selling what we ship out." Erica left out the thought that she believed it was a pity gift, since Rebecca looked so in awe of such a simple present.

"Oh, I must thank her while I go gathering today…" Erica was brought out of her thoughts when Rebecca spoke up. "What? You're going out in the rain to gather for the Ranch? No way. You either stay here in the shed or you come to the house. Other than those two places, you are not leaving the ranch! I don't want you to catch cold cause of this place."

Rebecca smirked, crossing her arms. "And I suppose I caught cold very easily when I wandered around in my old tattered white-grayed dress, even in the winter season when it was snowing?" Erica gaped, making Rebecca chuckle. "I'm not as frail as you seem to think I am. Especially with this fine cloak, I will be okay. But if it makes you feel better, once I'm done gathering, I'll come straight home and dry off. No pit stops."

Erica sighed with a smile. "I guess I have no choice but to say okay. Just stay safe, huh?" "You too." Rebecca said as she started for the beach. Calling over her shoulder, she told Erica, "Why don't you go buy something for the house from Chen? I'm sure he's got stuff you can by with your $148."

Erica nodded as she waved her friend goodbye, then thought about it more and decided it was a good idea for a rainy day to have a shopping spree. Grabbing her own raincoat, she ran as quickly as possible without slipping down the road to Chen's store.

"Oh! Look who it is, Charlie!" Chen said with a smile. "Come to buy some more seeds? Before you do, I should show you this. We just got in the latest rucksack from the city – it's the biggest one we carry, if you'd like a look. Carries three times more than the original you had." Erica looked over the larger red backpack and nodded she would like it, as it was only $50.00 – a sizable chunk of money, but not in the long run.

Charlie was grabbing her purchase of 3 Turnip Seed and 3 Potato Seed when she saw a pair of boxes in the corner that appeared to be for sale. "What are those, Charlie?" "Oh! You might like those! One is a Tool Box, and the other is a Beauty Box! The Tool Box is $20, and the Beauty Box $25." The boy beamed as Erica looked puzzled. "I can tell what the Tool Box if for, but a Beauty Box? That's like makeup and stuff?" "No, no. That's for the accessories I can make once we find a mine and you can get some of the ore I use to make them. They aren't considered tools, so they can't go in the Tool Box, so my dad and I made the Beauty Box." No wonder Charlie was so pleased she had noticed them.

Erica wasn't as good at numbers as Rebecca, so she asked Chen to add up all the purchases she was making if she took both boxes as well, to see how much she would have left over. It would take more than $100, but she'd still be in the black and have a place to put the seeds in rather than keep them in her backpack. She thought of saying no to the Beauty Box for now, but seeing how pleased Charlie was, she didn't have the heart to say so and bought it anyway.

Chen helped Erica take her purchases back home, him carrying the Tool Box with the seeds inside and her carrying the Beauty Box. Charlie was left behind to tend the store in case others came while he was gone. Rebecca was back in the ranch house when they came in. She looked wide-eyed at the boxes, shaking her head a bit at Erica's sheepish grin, knowing the girl had spent way too much today. Still, she helped Chen set the boxes down and kept her tongue until Chen left, telling him thanks for helping Erica home in this weather.

"Okay…what's the damage to the bottom line?" Rebecca said with a smile to Erica once Chen was gone, making the rancher blush. "We got $45.56 still…I know! I should have said no to this box, but Chen and Charlie made it themselves and Charlie was so happy it was being sold today to me, I just couldn't tell him I'd have to think about it more…" Erica looked at the Beauty Box as if it had the answer to her current problem.

Before Erica could start whimpering or crying that she'd done some awful thing, she heard Rebecca chuckle, then felt the stronger black-haired female wrap her thin arms around her. "You're too soft with children. When it comes time to raise your own, I'll be there for the discipline." Erica blushed brightly then started to laugh with her friend. "Thank you for not being mad at me." "Why should I be? It's not like we're broke or, worse, in debt. You did what I said earlier – you went shopping for the house. Why should I be mad at you for listening to me, if a bit too well?" Rebecca smiled, glad Erica was still laughing about this.

_Besides_, she thought. _Taro's going to pay us for those few things I was able to find and ship today. We're not stuck at this amount, or worse, like I told her._

_Tuesday, Spring 10__th_

"Thank you, Taro! This is wonderful!"

A very excited Rebecca greeting Taro outside the door startled Erica awake. Erica smiled a bit while still in bed, thinking back to yesterday: Since it was drizzling, she had gotten Beck to sleep on an old futon on the floor of the ranch house rather than in the shed. It was nice to gossip with the villager about what her old home was like. That story she told last night was especially cute: how one of the village piglets had escaped its pen and run straight to her for protection while everyone else looked all over the island for it before asking her for any help!

Erica sat up with a yawn as Rebecca came inside, carrying a fishing pole. "Did Taro buy that for you?" "Oh, no. I recognize this one. I think he must be staying at Remy's house. He was one of the town's fishermen: He stuck to the rivers, Michael to the pond in the forest, and madam Airi netted out in the ocean. I didn't think he'd left anything behind in his house…" Rebecca smoothed her hand over the wooden rod. Although it was three years older, and hadn't be cared for in that time, it still looked and felt well. The Goddess had been kind in keeping it in working condition for them.

"I haven't seen a forest anywhere on this island. Is that across that broken bridge?" Erica said nonchalantly. Rebecca stiffened. She hadn't meant to mention that blasted forest until she absolutely had to, and now she had without meaning to! "Y-yes, it's…a-across from us…"

"Beck, what's wrong? You don't sound well. …Did something bad happen in the forest when the village was here?" Erica was worried. Rebecca was shaking again. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder for support, but got flinched away. "Please Rebecca, what's wrong? You're scaring me, acting like this."

"…Scaring you bad enough to leave here?" Rebecca said, quietly, deadpan, without looking to Erica. Erica gasped. "Is that why you don't tell me? You think I'll leave you here, alone, all over again?" Erica walked in front of Rebecca and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me, I will not leave you behind. If I leave this place because of whatever is worrying you, I'll bring you with me. I will not desert you like they did. Do you hear – no – do you _believe_ me?"

Rebecca then whimpered softly, a sound Erica never thought she'd hear from this woman, ever. "I want to…I want to believe you, but…it's hard…" "Because of something I did or because of them?" Erica challenged. "Not you…them…" Rebecca said softly. Erica relented slightly, taking Rebecca's hands in hers. "Then do your best to trust me and forget about them. They are not here, I am. Do I deserve your trust?" Rebecca nodded. "Thank you for that. I'm glad you think so, Beck. Now, trust me not to run without you and tell me what's scaring you…"

Rebecca trembled a bit then looked at their hands, intertwined. Her lean, sun-browned hands in Erica's soft, still light colored hands. Taking a steadying breath, she looked at Erica and said solemnly, "There's a witch on this island. She lives in the forest. She is why the people left here – her and her storms…"

Erica looked in Beck's eyes and saw the girl was absolutely serious. A witch had scared off Rebecca's entire village? "Rebecca…I don't know how to tell you this, but…I don't believe in witches."

"You may not believe in her, but she is real and knows about you and this new village. All that stops her from coming back is that there is no bridge and she cannot or will not cross the water without it or using a lot of her power. As I live and breathe, please, _please_ Erica, do me this favor and do not give her access to us again! I can't stand it if she made you all leave here…" Rebecca bowed her head, sighing as if this fear was too much for tears.

Erica tried to swallow down her disbelief for the moment, more concerned with how upset her friend was getting and merely smiled as she lifted Rebecca's face again so she could look her in the eye. "IF we leave this island, you will be the first on the ship off here. I'm not leaving you here – and I'll say it as many times as I have to so I can get you to believe me. Okay?" Rebecca smiled and hugged Erica, tightly. It was so nice to have a friend again…

"Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"Can you loosen up your hold? I can hardly breathe…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca and Shea/Erica and Vaughn

A Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Fan-fiction

Chapter Three

Family and Home:

Spring tenth to the fifteenth

_Tuesday: Spring 10__th_

"Well, since Taro has gifted us with this fishing pole, I'll water the plants then go fishing for a while, Erica. If you'd like, I'll leave gathering to you today." Rebecca carefully took off her gloves to properly grip the pole.

Erica flinched, seeing the scars still on her friend's hands from when she was alone. They were no longer open to gather infection, but they weren't one of Beck's best features either. "Sure, Rebecca. You leave that to me. Seaweed and anything else I can find growing on the island."

Rebecca's thoughts had now turned from the dark forest to all the fish she would catch with the pole for Erica. When she looked at the patches of turnips, she had to smile. They had all sprouted during the night and were just begging to be watered so they could finish growing. Taking a deep breath in order to enjoy the morning air, she got to work, watering each of the 3-eight spaced plots once.

Erica was, meanwhile, gathering the seaweed at the beach when she got a strong rush of feeling in her mind. "Oh, whoa…" She staggered a second and placed her hands on the smooth, wet stone that the seaweed usually clung to in order to not fall down. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself more, she exclaimed softly, "What was that? Is…is someone coming here? …" Standing up fully, Erica shook her head at herself. _I think I've spent too much time alone with miss Beck. I'm starting to think __**I**__ can sense things happening around me now, too!_

When Erica returned home, Rebecca was nowhere to be seen. Must still be fishing somewhere. Erica waited for Taro to come pay her at 5 o'clock. When Rebecca still wasn't home to help count the day's earnings, she started to get worried. It was almost 6 o'clock at night when Erica, pacing the floor of her house, heard someone put something in the shipping bin and start for the door. Opening it quickly, she saw Rebecca, a bit surprised but still happy, holding out a small fish for her, as if in offering.

Before Rebecca could say a word, Erica blurted out, "Where have you been?!" She was glad her friend was okay, but also still high-strung thinking something had happened to her.

Rebecca blinked her big brown eyes. "I was at the west river, by the broken bridge, fishing, like I said I would be. What's wrong?"

Erica sighed and willed herself to calm. "I thought something had happened to you when you didn't come home by 5pm. I thought you might have hurt yourself or fallen in the water and drowned or…or…I don't know! I've just been-"

"You were worried about me?"

Erica looked in Rebecca's amused, puzzled face with shock. "Of course I would be! You're my friend!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you. Know for the future, I can swim quite well even in a soaked dress, and if I ever did get hurt and was conscious enough to shout, I would shout for your help before anyone else. Because you are my friend too." Rebecca smiled gently, helping Erica relax more.

"Alright, Beck. Sorry I got so wound up."

"Oh, don't apologize! We're friends, we should worry about each other. Right?" With that, Rebecca handed Erica the still fish in her hands.

"What the heck?!" Erica squealed, causing Rebecca to laugh quite heartily.

"It's the first fish I caught today with the pole – a 21 cm long Atka Mackerel! You want me to clean it and cook it up with the other small fry I caught and didn't ship?"

"We don't have a kitchen – how will you cook it?" Erica watched as the fish was suddenly snatched back and Rebecca headed outside again.

"Cook it over an open fire, silly. How else do you think I ate my fish? Raw? Eww, eww!" Erica watched as Rebecca scaled, gutted and pulled the fish carefully from the bone before skewering the pieces with a sharp twig and roasting them over an open flame she made a safe distance from the field and house. As this fish cooked, she handed some already cooked bits to Erica so she could sample it.

Erica gave a soft moan of pleasure. "That is some good fish!"

"Well, I've had three years to perfect the cooking technique." Rebecca smiled. "Not very filling, but it's something to supplement the herbs we eat. You should get ready: this is almost done, and it's even better still hot."

Erica grinned. "I'll believe it when I taste it!" The girls laughed together, feasting on the small fish until they were full for the night, then retiring to bed, the bonfire carefully put out with dirt and water.

_Wednesday, Spring 11__th_

A very loud, forceful knocking got Erica out of bed. A man was outside – a mountain of man, truth be told. He was bald except for a fringe around his head of gray-white hair and burly as all got out. Certainly not her type, and a total stranger at that! "C-can I help you?"

"Name's Gannon. Chen said people were coming to this island and thought I could come in handy as a carpenter here." Erica nodded. "I've been looking over the houses here and will be right across from Chen's shop in town if you need anything." He turned as if to leave, then seemed to remember something and turned back to Erica. "I tore through that big boulder blocking the road to the east of here, if you want to look around there." With that, Gannon saluted Erica and was on his way.

Erica went to see if plants were watered and finding them dry, looked for Rebecca in the pet shed. She was there, huddled in a corner, her face on her knees. "You okay, Beck?" Rebecca shook her head no. "What is it? I know that guy looks a bit scary, but he seemed nice enough to me…"

"…He's a carpenter. I heard him and I know one day he will rebuild the bridge to the forest…the witch-"

"Rebecca!" Erica snapped, making her look up. "You may believe in this witch's power, but I don't and never plan to. Please, calm down. Who knows? By now, she may be dead and you're fretting over nothing! I mean how old was she?"

"She's over a hundred easily and still looks as young as we the last I caught a glimpse of her – and that was only 3 years ago…"

Erica could feel it, she was getting exasperated with all this witch nonsense, but it was really and truly terrifying her friend here. With a sigh, she knelt next to Rebecca and said softly, "I may not believe in all this, but I respect that you do. Know this, and I mean it sincerely: I will not let her harm you, no matter what goes on here. You stay away from her and I'll do my best to make sure she stays away from you. Okay?" She smiled to try and get Rebecca to do so too, but Rebecca just nodded like someone who wants to believe something impossible, but is too desperate to believe to argue the point.

"Okay…"

"Alright. How about a switch up today? I'll water the plants today and you go gathering in the town. Gannon said he broke the big stone in town so you can go the east side if you want, if there's anything there." Erica was glad to see Rebecca nod and smile, even though it was small, at the prospect of work to normalize the day. "Good. I'll see you back here tonight, right?"

"Yes, although I might be late again – the east side is just as big as this side of the island, I remember, but what I don't remember is where everything grows wild there anymore." Rebecca replied.

"I promise I won't freak again tonight, since you told me." Erica and Rebecca grinned at each other before giggling and going their separate ways for the day. Erica found it quite relaxing to water the crop and tend the beds. With so little to do today, she went inside and decided to clean up before Rebecca came back and then visit around town.

Erica returned to the farm in time for Taro pay her. Now the farm had 9,217 coins, or $92.17. She was a little nervous when Rebecca came back after 6pm, but seeing her put things in the shipping bin, she calmed and was about to ask Rebecca for another fishy feast when she saw the black-haired villager wander off again! She waited until 9pm for Rebecca to come back a second time, but without any sign of her friend, Erica decided to go to bed and hope for the best in the morning…

_Thursday, Spring 12__th_

"You're putting on some weight now, Rebecca." Erica noted as her friend ate some cold cooked fish in the morning with her in the ranch house. Another pair of people came to island today: An animal dealer named Mirabelle and her daughter Julia.

Rebecca shrugged. "Spring and fall are the best times for fat reserves to build while summer is best for building muscle, I've found."

"What about the winter?" Erica asked, although she had the idea it was a very lean time for Rebecca.

"That's when Mother Nature puts me on a diet!" Rebecca laughed.

Erica looked at her friend with a sort of bewildered awe. How could she be so nonchalant about starving in the winter when there was only ice cold fish to eat, and then only if you can catch them with your hands? She didn't have a pole until recently, and the marks on her hands showed it was hard to fish that way for her.

Erica shook her head and wondered if she should ask about last night, but then Rebecca seemed to sense this was coming and spoke up instead. "Asides from the seaweed and flowers I found in town, I also shipped some fish and junk I hauled up last night. I hope I didn't wake you when I put all that way…"

Erica blinked and smiled. "You didn't. I went to bed at 9pm and didn't wake until Mirabelle and Julia appeared around 6am. I was worried when you didn't show up again, though…are you going to make a habit of that?"

Rebecca wrinkled her nose playfully. "Hearing you, you'd think you were my mother, so they say. No, I don't plan to, but I do need to know I can come and go as I please to help out here."

Erica nodded as she thought about that. "Of course you have that permission. I wouldn't keep you here against your will…but something you said, it bothers me… "My mother, so they say" is what it was. Don't you remember her?"

Rebecca shook her head no. "It was so long ago that my father and mother both died of a winter sickness…all I remember is that when she made bread for us, she would deliberately burn a corner of it. It was both because she wanted to keep the witch from being jealous of her skill in cooking, but also because…" She stopped, blushing in the memory.

"Because of what?" Erica prompted.

Rebecca gave a little sigh and smiled shyly. "Because she read this book once, about a mother remembering a child she once had that loved the burnt bottom of the bread when she made it. She wanted more children but I was all there was and it was almost a plea to the Goddess to grant her more, I guess…"

Erica thought a moment. "I think I heard about that book. Most of it was pretty grim, but that was kind of a cute memory to have… Are you sad there were no others for you to be close to?"

Rebecca gave another shrug. "I was, for quite a while…but not anymore." Erica was about to ask why when Rebecca continued, saying quietly, "I have a sister in you."

There was a moment of quiet after that. Once enough time had passed for Rebecca to compose herself, she rose and went outside to gather the new turnip crop – a little smaller than the last, but still good quality and very fresh. Erica sat planted where she was, shaking a little bit. She had no siblings and thought she didn't know how to be one, and yet Rebecca had just called her "her sister". Maybe it was because she knew how to be a friend and Rebecca had confused being a sister with being a friend? Well, whatever the reason, Erica needed more time to get herself calmed before she faced the day.

This time, both girls were around when Taro came with the money at the end of the day – after replanting the turnip crops, watering them and gathering up what they could, Rebecca and Erica opted for a nice night in. Rebecca opened the envelope with their pay and her eyes went wide. "$128.56…" She breathed.

Erica was equally impressed. "How much all together?"

Rebecca put the money in the box with the rest, it was boggling to say that amount and look at it at the same time. "Loving Ranch is in the black with $220.73. More than we've made yet."

Erica thought for a moment then snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I've decided! Beck, we're going to make this house bigger and better! Gannon's a carpenter – I'm sure he has enough lumber to remodel this place. All I have to do is foot the bill and I'm sure we got enough for his services now."

Rebecca held up her hands. "Please sleep on this. And don't run there first thing in the morning. I know you want to better the island and your living here, but that's probably more than you think! Didn't you say most homes where you came from are very expensive? Almost $100,000 or more in some places? And all we have is around $200…"

Erica nodded. "I'll double check with him about the price of a remodel, but if I can get it and still have money over…?"

Rebecca sighed with a smile. "It's your home and your ranch. I'm not running this show, I just add the numbers." They hugged goodnight and Rebecca went to her shed while Erica dreamed of the bigger home she would get tomorrow.

_Friday, Spring 13__th_

"So it's okay with you, Rebecca?" Erica would have asked a second time if she could be certain Rebecca would make that same face again. It was so funnily shocked – her mouth was a nearly perfect O.

"I still don't know which boggles me more: Gannon expanding the house for so cheap or you asking if you can sleep in the shed with me!" Rebecca's voice was so pitched it almost sounded like a squawk.

"Well I certainly don't want to get in his way while he does so. It's the only other building that's human worthy, and that I know 'cause you seem fine there!" Erica joked, still enjoying the surprise on her friend's face.

Finally, Rebecca seemed to gather her bearings and think seriously about it. "If you want to bring that futon you had me sleep on that one time out here and you sleep on it…I don't think you'll like the ground that much, you're too soft-skinned still…" Rebecca chuckled at Erica's offended squeak.

"I'm not as sensitive as you might think, miss Beck!" Erica challenged.

Rebecca merely pointed into the shed's bare dirt floor. "Then by all means…" She chuckled more when Erica made a face at having to sleep on the dirt itself.

"There's not even any hay in there you gather to sleep on?"

"Not even a bed of weeds from the field and you know how many of those there are!" Rebecca grinned. Erica sighed in surrender and went to get the futon. This was going to be a long, _long_ night…

_Saturday, Spring 14__th_

"Oh… I'm just glad that Gannon is finished! I could not spend another night listening to your ghost stories in that rickety old shed. Beck, how do you sleep with those images in your head!?" Erica was teasing, of course, but when she heard silence behind her as she rolled up her futon, she knew she had said something wrong. "Rebecca?"

"It's better to think of those things than to think of real dangers in the night…or day…" was Rebecca's quiet answer.

Erica thought a moment then realized her friend was thinking of the supposed witch in the forest again. "Rebecca…how many times do I have to tell you she won't hurt you? Especially now – there's still no bridge and at the price Gannon has for building _those_, there won't be for some time!"

"All I can say to that is thank the Goddess…"

Erica rolled her eyes with her face still away from Rebecca – she didn't want to hurt her feelings, but this was getting old.

"Oh!" Rebecca must have seen the new house, but no – she was paying more attention to the blonde girl-child tapping on the front door. Going over to her, she knelt to the girl's height. "Hello there, little one. Who might you be?"

The child wasn't shy, to put it mildly. She put up her hand for a handshake and gave a big smile to Rebecca. "I'm Eliza and I've come to live on the island with my father! I'm just visiting the neighbors right now."

Erica finished looking over Gannon's handiwork then turned to Eliza. "And your father's name would be…?"

"Gannon." Eliza grinned as both girls looked flabbergasted. "I knew you'd react that way! I'm just as shocked some days too."

Rebecca got over the shock faster than Erica and smiled slightly to Eliza. "Well, welcome to the island, little one. I hope you can find happiness here."

"Me too!" Eliza said brightly before waving goodbye to the two women and walking off home.

"Can you believe that is Gannon's daughter? I would think she's adopted if that's the case!" Erica said in an urgent whisper.

Rebecca gave a shrug. "She could just take after her mother, you know."

Erica got bug-eyed once more. "To think any girly woman would have such child with that mountain – it just stupefies me! I'd think that union would produce another mountain and of the male variety, no?"

Rebecca put her hands up. "Not going there with you, Erica. You were right day one: Gannon's a good guy. I won't speak ill of him. Not even to or with you."

"Okay, okay – you're right, Beck. No gossip." Erica started to walk away…then turned right back to look at Rebecca. "We shouldn't gossip about anyone on the island, but it's _sooooo_ tempting to ask questions about this!"

"Erica!"

"Okay, okay…"

Rebecca checked the calendar in the ranch while Erica was out shopping at Chen's later that night. She had nothing to do most of the day – just gathering, as there was no watering since it was so cloudy and bound to be so tomorrow too. Today had been what they called Spring Thanksgiving, and from what she remembered of that holiday, any boy that liked you could give you cookies on that day. Sadly, no one had turned up at the house that day. Not a big surprise: Erica actually had little to do with Elliot other than polite greetings and he was the only boy close to her age that could celebrate with her. Close to Rebecca's age as well, but she didn't want him either. Hopefully Julia would fill that role for him…

Just then, Chen entered with Gannon and Erica right behind them. "What's all – oh, Erica…" Rebecca saw the big boxes and guessed Erica had been shopping again for the newly expanded house.

Chen bowed. "Congratulations – you can now cook in a kitchen with fresh food from the refrigerator and store items in your new cabinet rather than just stuff it all in the rucksack."

Gannon grinned and said with a wink, "I'll get this settled before you ladies get to bed, promise!"

Thankfully, he was as good as his word. Rebecca didn't want to speak ill of him, but that would have been embarrassing to wake up to him doing such work over either of their sleeping forms. This was yet another reason, although she would not say so, that Rebecca slept in the shed.

_Sunday, Spring 15__th_

Rebecca looked up at the sky and sniffed at the cloudy air before nodding. "It'll be clear by tomorrow, Erica. I'm going to water the plants so they're good to go."

"While you do that, I'm going to get some more seed from Chen and go gathering if you want to fish." Erica replied, putting away some grass in the fridge and some material stone in the cabinet.

"That sounds like a good plan, Eric-ah!"

Erica turned to see Rebecca stumble, a hand on her head. "Beck?! Are you okay?"

Rebecca straightened shakily. "I'm okay – just a very strong feeling came to me."

Erica's eyes went wide. "Does…that happen a lot to you?"

Rebecca seemed to hear something more in her words. "It happens now and again, but if you're asking if I can transfer this ability, the answer is no. If it's happened to you in the past, that is not because of me."

Erica blushed, caught. "It did happen, the day before Gannon came…and yes, I thought maybe it had rubbed off on me from you…sorry."

Rebecca smiled. "No need to apologize. It's just a gift from the Goddess certain females get on this island. My mother was told to have it as well. Strangely, the Goddess doesn't give the ability to the men folk…"

"Maybe cause they're more dense than we are?" Erica joked.

That got Rebecca to laugh. "Oh, naughty! All men aren't as bad for all that. You go on now, just be careful, hmm?"

Erica blinked. "Careful of what? ...Does that have to do with what you felt?"

Rebecca thought on it then nodded. "It's just a warning feeling, so I'm not sure if it's for you or me, but just...stay safe."

Erica nodded. "I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca and Shea/Erica and Vaughn

A Harvest Moon Island of Happiness Fan-fiction

Chapter Four

A Thin Line:

Spring sixteenth to the nineteenth

_Monday, Spring 16__th_

Rebecca got a crawling sensation up her back as morning broke. She knew it wasn't bugs in the dirt – this was different. It was her warning feeling from yesterday all over again, except this time it was more intense as if it were more immediate. Leaving the relative safety of the pet shed, she looked to the front door of the ranch house and found it open and heard someone, a male, talking to Erica. However, talking to Rebecca meant many words were being exchanged – the guy speaking to her was barely managing 6 words a sentence and she could scarcely hear Erica's replies at all!

Rebecca waited, arms crossed as if to ward something off, when the man came outside. He was dressed in a dark cowboy-style outfit, complete with black hat that set off his platinum blonde hair to good effect. His violet eyes, though, they were hard as stone when they gazed at Rebecca, as if she were worth less than dirt to him. Thinking he had looked at Erica the same way got her protective side up and she frowned heavily. "What's your business here?"

"That's _my_ business – I just spoke to the ranch owner, so I know it's not you OR your business what I'm doing here."

Rebecca could almost feel her raven hair trying to fluff up in anger at this arrogant man's bad attitude. "I work here and the ranch owner – Erica – is my friend. So yes, it IS my business to know what you're doing here. How do I know you're not thinking of running her off? Taking over the ranch? If that's your motive, think again 'cause I won't allow it!"

"I'm an animal dealer, not a rancher! I'm the one going to be bringing animals to this island for the owner to buy and raise."

"Her name is Erica!"

"I frankly don't care at this point. You want to remember names, remember mine: Vaughn. Don't screw with me, girly – I can handle any animal, I can certainly handle you." With that, he turned and left Loving Ranch.

_At least for now_, Rebecca thought, most irritated. She stomped to the ranch house to check on Erica, never noticing in her anger that her stomps made little cracks in the hard packed dirt of the path. "Erica, you okay in there?" She waited a moment and having no answer, she went inside with dread. "Erica?"

Erica sat on her bed, staring off into space.

Rebecca was alarmed. She'd never seen Erica so focused on nothing before. "Erica!"

Erica blinked and looked over to Rebecca. "Oh, Becca!" She rushed over to her friend and hugged her tight. "You were so right!"

"About what?" Rebecca was stupefied. She had thought Erica would be shaking or upset, but she sounded more than fine.

Erica looked up at Rebecca, all starry-eyed. "You said that I would meet someone here, that it probably wouldn't be Elliot, remember?"

Rebecca's stomach felt sick. "...no...no no no..."

"Yes! Yes, you were sooooo right! I just met the guy I plan on being married too! Vaughn – he's real quiet, but I can tell how intense he can be inside. I just need to show him I can handle that and we'll-"

Rebecca shook Erica, a little rougher than she meant to. "Erica, snap out of it! That...that...guy is trouble!"

"Ow! Rebecca, what gives? I thought you would be happy for me..."

"I'll be happy for you when you choose someone who's not going to hurt you. You saw his appearance and I will grant he's a good looker. But, I saw into his eyes – there is no good feelings there for anyone but himself!"

"Shut your dirty mouth!" Erica snapped, surprising Rebecca into silence. Erica quieted down a bit then, putting her hands like to pray. "He just keeps his feelings inside, he's shy – he'll open up to me if I give it a chance, I just know it. Please, Rebecca – don't try to stop me from pursuing him...it would hurt me, and I know as my friend you don't want to do that, right?"

Rebecca sighed heavily. "I don't want you hurt, period. Just...keep an open mind, Erica. He may not be the one meant for you, or he may be. I don't know. All I know is what I saw from him. Please, be careful."

"I'll be careful." With that Erica hugged Rebecca softer than before, as if hesitant. Rebecca hugged back softly, to show support and comfort in the same motion.

That day, not much got accomplished. Rebecca and Erica planted the other three bags of turnip seed although the other three sprouted plots had yet to be harvested. There was no watering done, as there was to be rain the next day. Rebecca went to bed anxious for her friend's heart – she didn't trust Vaughn after his words to her. Erica went to be anxious as well, but because she was worried Rebecca had jinxed her love before it even had a chance...

_Tuesday, Spring 17__th_

It was a wet drizzly day and Rebecca didn't want to fish. She stared out the window of the ranch house as it came down while Erica had gone to buy more turnip seed. When Erica returned home, she put the seeds away and lay in bed. Rebecca knew this foul mood was Vaughn's doing, but what could she do about it? The more she tried to get Erica's mind off of him, the more Erica clung on as a drowning person would a rock.

Finally, Rebecca had an idea and put on her cloak. Erica looked over but didn't say a word. She knew she was being stubborn and mean, but why shouldn't she be? All Rebecca had done since meeting Vaughn was badmouth him: He's going to hurt you, he only thinks of himself, blah blah blah! If only Becca would help her out, use her mind to think of a way to get him to like Erica...but of course, that was out of the question!

When Rebecca came back, she was soaked but didn't have anything to put in the bin. This got Erica curious, so she finally spoke up. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Getting some information." Rebecca replied. Although her words were clipped and she looked a bit unsettled, she had a brittle smile on her face as she looked at Erica.

Erica was even more curious and starting to worry for her friend. Rebecca was still somewhat thin from her time alone, so Erica was thinking something was wrong with her health and that scared her. As mad as she was, she didn't want to lose her only good friend on the island. "What information could make you look so...unhinged?"

"Information on your choice on man..." Rebecca replied. "I was talking to the ones that know him best – Mirabelle and Julia."

Erica went wide-eyed and helped Rebecca sit, taking the cloak off her and letting it dry in a corner. "Why would you do that in this weather? You don't even like him!"

"But you do." Rebecca smiled with a bit more strength than before and Erica was awed to near-tears. "His schedule is to come to the island two days a week – Wednesday and Thursday. So you would need to know how to get his attention for tomorrow and the next day..."

"Thank you, Rebecca...I don't know what to say..."

"Say if anything goes wrong, you will come to me. You're like my sister, after all. I want you to trust me, even after what I said about him. No, _especially_ because of what I said!"

"I will, Becca. I'll come right to you if anything happens, but please, pray to your Goddess that nothing will?"

"I already have been." They smiled at each other then started talking about what would take place tomorrow.

_Wednesday, Spring 18__th_

Rebecca looked at Erica, jaw dropped. "He said that and you don't think it was rude?"

Erica smiled brightly. "All he said was not to talk to him because I was distracting, after he thanked me for the pet food I gave him. I'm just glad he sees me as distracting – I could be invisible, you know!"

Rebecca shook her head. "I guess love is truly blind...and deaf!"

Erica sighed. "Beck..."

"Are you absolutely sure you felt nothing for that new fisherman who arrived this morning – Denny? He's sort of cute too, you know."

"If he's so cute, why don't you try for him? You both enjoy fishing and eating the fish you catch!"

"Erica, don't get mad at me, please. I was just saying..."

"I know what you were saying, but I really wish you would let me handle this. I thank you for getting me the information that he likes milk and shiitake best, but will take pet food to feed to wild animals. However, I do _not_ like that even now you still think he's bad for me."

Rebecca sighed in surrender. "I'm always going to think that until I see him change towards you...but I'll try my best to let you handle things. You are a big girl..." _I just wish you'd remember that the bigger one is, the harder they fall..._

Erica smiled. "I am a big girl. Thank you for seeing that, finally." She looked in the fridge for some herbs and small fish to eat and noticed something was missing. "Hey, Becca. What happened to the seaweed?"

"Sorry, I figured it was going to go bad soon, so I shipped that and the flowers we've been saving. It wasn't rotted nor did it smell funny, so don't worry about people eating that stuff though."

"No, that was a good idea. I was wondering when to ship it myself. Thanks."

"Except when dealing with Vaughn, you're a royal procrastinator!" They both laughed. Rebecca continued. "Anyway, I think that should bring in a good amount today."

Rebecca proved correct. Before the payment, Loving Ranch was down to $61.70. With the $67.93 payment for the day, they were up to $129.63!

_Thursday, Spring 19__th_

"I gave him the other pet food I bought on Wednesday, Rebecca. He seemed pleased with it, just like before." Erica did not say he called her 'distracting' again – she did not want to fight with Rebecca again.

"Well, I'm glad things seem to be going well with you both." Rebecca was being as happy for her friend as she could be. She also did not want to fight.

"I just wish…" Erica bit her tongue gently. She shouldn't have said anything.

"You just wish what?"

"…That he'd care for me now…like I do for him…" Erica sat on her bed dejectedly. She really shouldn't have said anything.

Rebecca felt herself soften towards her friend. The poor girl was heartsick over that male jerk …and she'd been a jerk too in trying to turn her away from this folly as well. "Erica…that sort of emotion really does take time to grow…"

"Then how come I'm cursed with caring so powerfully right now?!" Erica whimpered, arms across her chest, as If holding herself together. Now the floodgates had opened.

Rebecca put her hands on Erica's shoulders for more support as she sat on the bedside next to her. "Sometimes the Goddess works in mysterious ways. Perhaps you care so much to infect him with it. Perhaps so you know what it feels like to share it with him one day. I'm unsure. All I know is…you have a friend here, to help you. Me. And I will do that for you, my sister."

Erica looked up at Rebecca, her eyes red from shed tears. "Even if you think he's wrong for me?"

"What I think does not change what you feel. And by trying to change how you feel, I've been worse than I think he is. I'll be better to you and hopefully that allows the Goddess to help you with him. Deal?"

Erica wanted to say it was, but found her voice weak with emotion and just nodded, leaning her head onto Rebecca's solid, if still bony, shoulder – still holding onto Becca's hand, as if for dear life.


End file.
